Color Splash
by RuiningCharacters
Summary: An AU in which Jason is hella gay for Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Jason stared into the mirror. The familiar room that always smelled like his older sister's perfumes and body lotions no longer held comfort to Jason. The end of his life would begin here. A pounding on the door was heard. Jason didn't move, nor did he flinch. "Can you hurry up?" Thalia groaned from the outside. Thalia, who was the goth of the Grace family, would be the first to witness Jason's new predicament. Though, she was better than the alternate which would be their father, and there was no way in hell Jason was going to that guy for help.

"Hey, Thalia, you love me right?" Jason stuttered out, accidentally. Not only was he screwed, but he also sounded pathetic. "Not really, why?" Which probably meant yes. Thalia the most protective older sister that Jason never asked for, and yet she continued to be rude to him. "I um." Jason began, but was quickly losing confidence. "You just have to-" Jason opened the door to the bathroom. "See" he finished.

"What is it?" Thalia groaned. She wasn't even looking at Jason, but instead all of her attention was directed at the screen of her phone. "Just, don't freak, but look at my eyes" At the mention of Jason's eyes Thalia immediately redirected her attention towards Jason. "Oh my god." she barely whispered. Her two hands were on his face, and she was angling them around to get a better look. "When. Where, and who?" She demanded. She looked a lot like their mother when her eyebrows were lowered and her left foot was tapping. Except Thalia exerted a much more powerful and dominant aura compared to their mother's weak glare.

"That's just it. I don't know." Jason sighed. He wasn't expecting Thalia to comfort him, or anything a mother would normally do, but he wasn't expecting her usual demeanor to return. "Tough luck." She said as she slipped into the bathroom behind him.

* * *

A/N: If I wasn't clear enough, and I don't think I was, this is a soulmate AU I found on tumblr. I don't remember exactly what it said but the essentials are that the two soulmates have each other's eye. So like Jason, for example, had his original eye color in one eye and in the other was another color. I'm a little bad at explaining ewe


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, I thought the green one was going to be the one to stay" Leo said, staring into Jason's eyes. Leo was never one to notice social cues, and the intensive staring was making Jason tense. "I kinda assumed the blue one was going to change, since both of your parents have blue eyes." Frank said, taking slow bites into his lunch. Frank always brought the same food in, and Jason thought this represented his personality. Steady, and unwavering. "Nah, Jason here is missing out in the Grace family gene pool" Leo explained, dropping his cold stare. Frank glanced at Leo, quizzically. "What do you mean?" Frank asked. 'What do you mean' was probably the worst phrase to ask Leo.

Leo had a certain finesse at explaining certain things. He had aced his materials class and was able to convince Silena Beauregard that the table saw was not going to kill her, which is impressive by itself. "I mean, where is the black hair, or the cold harsh rejects?" Leo said, adding his own emotions to his tone making him sound angrier. Jason snorted, "Are you still mad at Thalia?" It had been years since Leo had asked out Thalia. Thalia had always been bisexual, and Jason knew this from the various people she would make out with in the kitchen, but she had always lean towards girls. Leo had the bright idea to ask her out while dating her long-term girlfriend, Zoe Nightshade. They weren't soulmates, and it was evident in their eyes. Thalia had always had one bright blue eye and another darker blue one that you couldn't tell apart unless you were close enough to see it. She'd say that she'd marry Zoe someday and forget her other soulmate.

"She broke my heart, man" Leo frowned. Frank cracked up at this statement. "The way I recall it," Frank said, finishing his sandwich. "You gave her a rose and she politely declined." Jason was not present when this stunt had happened, but he had heard the story through Leo and Thalia plenty of times. "And this was when she was dating someone else right?" Frank asked, laughing. Jason laughed as well, nodding. "She's a bitch, and didn't take my rose" Leo grumbled. "Plus she has the blue eye!" Jason looked at Leo. He appeared to be red from embarassment, and was avoiding their eyes. Leo has always hated his eyes. He has said this on multiple occasions. Jason always assumed Leo asked out girls left and right was because he might find his soulmate. "I can see where you are coming from," Jason began to smirk. "I'd want to be my brother in law too."

Leo snorted and laughed. "So anyways, who's the lucky lady?" Frank asked the golden question. Jason began to feel his confidence falter. "Yeah, I'd like to meet this green-eyed babe." Leo smiled. Leo never smiled normally. He always looked to be a Cheshire cat. "Well," Jason muttered, barely above a whisper. "I don't know who it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson had a nice life up until now. He always had cool friends and always got C's, which were still passing, and he always supported his mother whenever she moved on to another man. However, this move to New York was devastating. His girlfriend of three years said she couldn't do long-term, and his best friend, who had just gotten off of his crutches for the first time in his life, didn't even give Percy his phone number. Granted, Grover Underwood led a very electronic free life. Percy wasn't sure how Grover managed to be this old and never look at a computer screen.

Though he wish Grover had a phone or something, because Percy really needed to vent. When Percy needed to vent he usually went to Luke Castellan who would hook Percy up with pot. Percy didn't enjoy taking pot, it smelled awful, but it was amazing at calming his nerves. It also left him hungry for the kind of food that rots you from the inside. Like McDonalds. Unfortunately, Percy hasn't met anybody like Luke, which meant he'd have to deal with his own problems. He could go to his mother or _Paul_ , the newest step-father. Percy doubted he would ever go to Paul. He was a nice guy, and he looked like he loved Percy's mother, but Percy didn't feel trusting of this guy. Something told Percy that this guy might throw him in jail as soon as he found one thing wrong with him.

Percy also felt this way about Gabriel, the last step-father, who did throw him in jail. No, he couldn't go to Paul about this. Percy wasn't even sure he could go to his mother, but she was the only option at this point. He could hear her laughter from inside of their living room. No doubt Paul was there, no one could make Percy's mother laugh that hard. Perhaps Percy could tell her later.. No, he needed to get this off of his chest.

Percy opened the door to his bedroom. "Hey mom," he called out like a child. "Yes, sweetie?" His mother was wiping tears off her face. Most likely from laughing too hard. Paul was there, just as Percy assumed, standing stiff and rigid. He looked as if Percy had interrupted something very important. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" Percy added the last part to crush any hope Paul had that they would have a Step-Father- Son bonding moment. Though he doubted Paul would ever hope for any of those things. "Sure, honey. Is there something wrong?" His mother began to make her way towards Percy. "I wouldn't call it wrong, per say, but there is definitely something." Percy said, locking his eyes onto hers. The realization hit his mother almost immediately. "I told you this move was a good idea!" She said ecstatically. "First we're all together like a family," Like a family. Percy would never consider Paul family. He was just another step-father. "and then you find your soulmate!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason has sworn he has seen this kid before. Maybe it's the eerie resemblance of the green eyes Jason used to have, or maybe it's because the kid looks like a Californian surfer and a total douche at that. Or it could be the way he's staring directly at Jason. He hasn't even introduced himself, and he hasn't moved his eyes either. Jason felt uncomfortable, as staring always made him feel. Piper, god thank Piper, nudged Jason. "Hey don't look now, but I think he's staring at you" Piper was one of those people who never knew when to say the right things. She was so brash and unruly it was surprising. "Thanks for telling me" Jason replied, rolling his eyes. Piper just smiled back.

Jason honestly loved hanging around Piper. Her eyes weren't like most people. They were constantly changing, and Jason never knew what she put down for eye colors on doctors papers. Jason assumed she just put hazel, but he wasn't sure. Piper always had an explanation for her eyes, saying things like "I've realized dating isn't for me and that's why they're like this" or "I just have too many lovers". Though Leo told Jason that it is actually commitment problems. Which explains why Piper can only date Leo for a month before going bat shit crazy. That, or Leo is really a horrible boyfriend.

"I think he likes you" Piper whispered, watching as the new kid went to go speak to the teacher. "Or he thinks you're attractive" She added, for good measure. Jason ignored her, and in turn stared at the male. He was walking towards Jason which made Jason tense, but went to go sit down behind him. "Hey" Piper said, smirking. "You checking my friend out?" Jason wanted to strangle Piper. He'd buy her nice flowers for her funeral, probably some roses or something cheesy like that. "Maybe" The boy behind Jason said. Piper turned to Jason and shot him a wink. Jason blushed, hard. He was pale and blonde which meant when he blushed, he _blushed_.

"Hey, we need to talk" the boy said, poking Jason in the back. "Oooo, _Jason_ " Piper whistled, and then was scolded by the teacher seconds later. "About what?" Jason said, oblivious to the urgency in the boy's voice. "I'll tell you after-" the boy went quiet when he noticed the the teacher stand up. "Everyone please welcome Percy Jackson"

* * *

A/N: I'm horrible at school AU's. I totally forgot about teachers the first time I wrote this 0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was skipping class, and he was on edge. There's a first time for everything, except skipping and of course drugs. Percy, the new kid with huge audacity, was busy dragging Jason to the men's bathroom nearest to the computer lab. Why the bathrooms? God only knows why. "We're missing our fourth period class" Jason said, attempting to escape this situation by talking himself out of it. Percy looked back at Jason for a few seconds, but looked ahead soon after continued to approach the bathrooms. "I should have known you'd be a stiff" he muttered. It sounded as if he was trying to be quiet and make a mental note to himself, but Jason overheard everything.

When they entered the bathrooms that always smelled like piss, there was no one around. Which Percy found relief in. "Ok, so look, whatever your name is-" Percy started to speak, running his long fingers through his dark hair. "It's Jason" Jason interrupted. "Right, Jason." Percy said, rolling his eyes. Jason was close to punching Percy. He was so- unruly- but not like Piper's undisciplined personality usually is. With Piper, Jason felt comfortable, however with this delinquent all Jason wanted to do was go to his math class and perhaps never see him ever again. "I know for a fact that a guy like you is straight, so let's just drop this whole soulmate thing" Percy said smiling as if he was saving Jason from the trouble.

"Soulmate?" Jason choked. So maybe their eyes held the same colors Jason once had and maybe Percy also didn't have two different colored eyes, but there was no way Percy was Jason's soulmate. If anything it was Rachel Dare who also had green eyes. Well, green eye. And Jason has never seen Percy before in his life. Never. "Yes, soulmate" Percy said slowly as if he were teaching a toddler a new concept this. "Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Percy had some nerve dragging Jason out of his fourth period class and claim they were soulmates, then continue to be rude about it. "No I don't need you to spell it out for me" Jason hissed. Percy was arrogant, Jason concluded, and too toxic to be around for too long with.

"Good, I was a little worried my soulmate was stupid" Percy said, ignoring Jason's annoyance towards the boy. _My soulmate_. Jason scowled. "Anyways, deal? You can continue living your heterosexual lifestyle and I'll do whatever I do." Percy claimed, holding his hand out for a formal business shake. "Deal, but I'm not your soulmate." Jason said, shaking Percy's hand. Percy seemed hurt by this statement, but recovered. "If you don't want to be associated with me that's fine too, I suppose."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy didn't know why he was emotional over this. He even offered to stay away from dating, but it still hurt. To have your soulmate reject you, plain and cold like that, it just feels beyond painful. Like his heart got ripped out and stepped on. By Jason. Jason, who was handsome and just so _attractive_. It was saddening that Percy had such a hot soulmate that doesn't want to be even associated with him. And the way Jason sounded when Percy had said they were soulmates.. It made Percy feel very unwanted, and self-conscious.

Thankfully he had someone like Piper, who appeared in his life right after he skipped fourth period. And before, but it seemed like she was busy with Jason. She was in the corner of the building with Leo, who was her boyfriend, Percy assumed. They were smoking cigarettes, which Percy gladly took. It seemed like cigarettes and weed were the only things Percy had to calm himself down. Though, on Leo it seemed to take an opposite effect and made him hyperactive. He was shaking so hard Percy could have sworn Leo was going to explode.

Percy unlocked his phone. Maybe he could vent to Piper, she seemed trustworthy. She was only a call away, or so she told Percy. Her contact number shone bright on his phone. Why was he so reluctant? Percy usually could call another person without hesitating, usually. With Paul's cell phone ID programmed in his phone, he hardly found time to give the number a second glance. No, Percy couldn't go to her. Piper's cool, but she's not what Percy needs right now.

What Percy needs is his mother's cooking and an evening without Paul staring down his back. Percy opened the door to their house, and expected trouble. Paul was always home at this hour, and it would be two more until Percy's mother returned. "Hey sport, how was school?" Paul said as Percy entered. "Good." Percy said curtly. Paul seemed to expect no less from Percy. "You smell like smoke" Paul stated, not looking up from his newspaper. "Your point? Everyone smokes in New York." Percy said, trying to make a quick get away from the living room. "Yes, Perseus, but-" Percy didn't let Paul finish. He wasn't going to allow Paul to tell him what he can and can't do.

Paul made no attempt to talk to Percy, either. After Percy had slammed the door to his room it was like Paul was no longer sitting in their living room, reading the god awful comic strips.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was over the moon, to put in words. He didn't say anything but made ecstatic noises and pointed to his eyes. Jason assumed this was a cue to look up into his eyes. Leo noticed the difference before Jason could register it, and almost screamed, "Frank, oh my god, who is it?" Jason scanned Frank's eyes. They were both warm chocolate eyes rather than one brown and another bright golden eye that Frank used to have, that lit up as he began to speak, "Her name is Hazel." Frank spoke her name with such fondness and love. "You know Nico right? That's his adopted sister"

Jason grimaced. Nico has never spoken a word in school. After his sister died in that freak car accident with Michael Yew, he completely shut down from the world. Though if Hazel is Frank's soulmate she must be sweeter, or at least sociable. "The only problem is that she's three years younger than me." Frank said, sighing a bit. "She's also not allowed to date, but I told her I'd wait." Frank was probably the nicest person Jason knew. If Jason knew Frank, and he did, he'd bet all of his money that Frank would treat Hazel as if they're dating and be the most chivalrous gentleman the Di Angelo family would ever see.

"When can we meet her?" Leo said, giving the group the usual Cheshire grin of his. It seemed like Leo was implying that he anticipated on flirting with Hazel. Jason wanted to kill Leo sometimes. Leo was back to dating Piper, one of Jason's good friends, and wanted to flirt with Frank's soulmate the minute he got a chance. "Jason probably can in the next week or so, and as for you" Frank said smiling, "Never"

Chuckling a bit, Jason asked, "Where did you meet her?" Frank was beyond prepared to answer Jason's question. Almost as if he was anticipating on it. "I got paired up with Nico for our English project, and we went to his house to work on it. She came home after we were done with most of the project and it was exactly how I imagined I'd meet my soulmate." Frank sighed lovingly. "We made eye contact, and I watched as her right eye began to switch colors to her beautiful golden ones."


	8. AN

So sorry this is not an update :( ! It's finals hell up in this shiznit and I'm so busy I'm going to cry! But, I would like to thank all of the positive reviews! Thank you so much!

I can't give a lot away about Thalia/Luke (hint hint) but as per requested there is a chapter of some Grace sibling bonding time. Coming soon, I promise. Thank you again 3


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Finals are over! Thanks for being patient with me! This chapter was originally supposed to be published first, sorry for the confusion...

* * *

"So who is this mystery soulmate?" Thalia asked, trying to act nonchalant. Jason could see right through her. Thalia acted to be tough and closed off, but she was practically his mother. "Well," Jason started to scratch the back of his head. He hoped his usual nervous habits didn't give too much away. "Oh come on, baby brother. She can't be that bad" Thalia rolled her eyes, suddenly more interested in Jason's affairs. She. Oh how wrong Thalia was. "It's not a she" Jason whispered, expecting the worse. Not that Thalia would make a big deal out Jason being a homosexual, for she was one herself. What Jason didn't expect was Thalia's hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I just won thirty dollars!" Thalia exclaimed, breaking their hug. "What do you mean you won thirty dollars?"

Thalia grinned wider, if that was possible since her face was already stretched into a smile. "It's been an ongoing bet between Zoe and I." She waved her hands to act as if it was no big deal. "You were betting on my sexuality?" Jason questioned, some what angered. "Who is it?" Thalia changed the subject, practically squealing. Jason debated whether he should actually tell Thalia who it was. Last time he brought Piper to their house, she was hounded by both his father and Thalia. Of course his father had to make a surprise visit, as he usually does. He always arrives at the worst times.

"Hurry up and tell me!" Jason had never seen Thalia this excited over anything. She really did act like his mother, Jason thought bitterly. "Don't freak out but we're not actually talking. I think he switched his class just stop seeing me." Jason sighed. Thalia's stupid grin immediately dropped. "What's his problem? I'll beat his ass for dumping you" Thalia growled, cracking her knuckles. "Jason, dearest, who is it?" Jason wasn't even dating Percy, no one got dumped. Technically they did break their soulmate bond. Which could be considered a break up. "Thalia, it's fine. I don't even think he is my soulmate-" Jason began to reassure her, seeing as she was literally seething with rage.

"Jason." Thalia said it with so much dominance, Jason stopped talking. "Who is it?" Jason sighed. There was no getting out of this one. The truth was inevitable from the start. "His name is Percy Jackson."


	10. Chapter 9

Percy did not expect Luke at his front door, and he certainly did not expect Paul to open the front door for Luke. Paul is more of a suburban father that gives druggies like Luke a nice glare when he passes by. Luke was stoned when he arrived, which meant one of three things. One; Luke took pot and he was calm, cool, and collected. He probably would not embarrass Percy, since Luke seemed more suave when he took pot.

Two; Luke took coke and that's the last Percy would ever see of Luke. Cocaine makes a person like Luke to go crazy. He wanted to murder his father at one point, which is understandable, but a little too far. Just a little. Percy hated seeing Luke on coke, it scared him. Three; Luke was not stoned, but instead drunk as fuck. And it looked like he was because when Luke is drunk his eyes are red and he starts to tear up and he's stuttering. And that was exactly what he was doing to Paul.

"Perce, do you know him?" Paul asked, using that god awful nickname. It sounded like everyone was calling him 'Purse'. "Yeah." Percy said but it sounded more like a question than anything. Luke looked relieved to see him. If he wasn't choking back tears then, he was now. "Come on in, kid" Paul welcomed. Percy immediately ushered Luke into his bedroom before Paul began to start a conversation. Luke was going to break down and Percy did not want Paul to see.

"So," Percy said awkwardly. Luke was drunk, Percy could smell the alcohol, and when Luke was drunk it was best just to let him talk it off and deal with the hangover later. "It's my dad" Luke cried. It was always his dad, not that Percy complained. The one time Percy met the man, he vowed never to return to Luke's house unless it was an absolute emergency. "Mom didn't die because of me!" Luke was sobbing now. He was all red, and there was most definitely snot on Percy's bed. "My old man killed her! Right in front of me"

Percy awkwardly traced circles on Luke's back. He's heard the story plenty times before. Luke's father was a criminal, no, a _murderer_ , and treated everyone as inferior. Especially Luke, even when Percy was over. The only reason Percy hasn't call the cops is because of Luke's pleas. He avoids the subject completely when he's sober, and if Percy even brings it up, Luke gets angry.

At this point Luke wasn't forming words anymore, but crying into Percy. This was usual, as well. Percy was an expert at dealing with Luke. He knew what ticked him off, and what to say to make him grin. Luke had fallen asleep after a few minute, and Percy was glad. The one thing he couldn't do with Luke was sobbing.


	11. Chapter 10

Jason honestly thought Percy had forgotten about him, or at the very least attempted to avoid Jason. Though he should've expected something to arise after Thalia vowed to kill Percy, which is exactly what happened the next morning at school. "We need to talk. Again." He had said, with a black eye that he didn't bother hiding. And yet again Jason found himself with Percy in the men's bathroom. This time before classes started, to Jason's relief.

"I met your sister yesterday." Jason mentally groaned. He should of known Thalia would cause trouble and embarrass him. "I think she's in love with my friend, but that's beside the point" Jason stiffened immediately. Thalia, in love with someone else? He'd have to ask her about it later. "I'm sorry about whatever she did." Jason said sheepishly. By whatever she did, Jason really meant the black eye Percy had. Jason knew Thalia, and when Thalia got angry or frustrated she would resort to her fists. "No, it's fine. Nothing I can't deal with." Jason wondered if Percy had _gotten_ black eyes before, since he was so nonchalant about it. Either way, Jason felt guilty for his sister's actions. "Anyways, she said that and I quote, she'll pound my ass into the ground if I don't apologize. So I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I guess" Percy looked very awkward at the end of his apology, which was the first time Jason has seen Percy break his cool facade. "We weren't really dating, though" Jason muttered.

"Just accept this apology and tell Thalia that Luke is a mess and even I wouldn't date him." Jason didn't know who Luke was or why Percy wouldn't even date him, but he ignored that part. "Why did you break up with me?" Jason didn't know how to word it other than break up, and he was frustrated at that because they weren't dating, but he had been questioning Percy's decision to cut their bond. Percy looked away from Jason, and began zipping his jacket, little by little. Nervous habit, Jason assumed. "It's just that-" Percy began to say, obviously flustered since he wouldn't meet Jason's gaze and his face was red, but was cut off by the homeroom bell. "Better get to class, Grace." Percy said, looking relieved. "You don't want to miss it."


	12. Chapter 11

"Thaliaaaaa" Jason groaned as soon as he heard the female enter their house. "Jasoooon" She mocked from the other side of the kitchen, near the mud room, where Jason was currently standing. Thalia entered the room, with her lopsided grin plastered on her face. "What's up, lil bro?" There were a lot of things on Jason's mind, one being 'why did you give my soulmate a black eye?'. But then again, they weren't soulmates, as Jason liked to believe. "Who's Luke?"

Jason made sure not to forget his name, not that is was hard. His conversation with Percy was still on his mind. Thalia's grin visibly dropped, but slowly raised patiently waited for her response. "Why? Did you talk to him?" Jason wished he did. It would be nice to know who Thalia is making out with. "No, but Percy told me-" Thalia stopped Jason from continuing his sentence once she heard Percy's name. "Oh, you're talking to Percy now?" Something about that eerie grin she gave Jason after she stopped talking made him realize she was proud of her fight with Percy. Jason sighed. "He told me that he met you yesterday, and I could only assume that you caused the black eye." Thalia had an impulsive nature that included fighting. She only stopped being so malicious when their father was in town. Jason was sure that their father was the main reason she controlled those urges. When he is around, that is. "I've decided that I don't like him. He's too rude. But if rude and unclean is your type, fine by me..."

Jason shook his head. Thalia had gotten him off topic, as usual. "Who's Luke? Percy said that he was a mess." Though Thalia is a mess herself, Jason would not let her date a person who was classified as a mess. Not until he scoped them out, and taught them basic manners, that is. He also didn't forget the fact that Percy said that he wouldn't even date Luke. "Have you noticed anything different about me, dearest Jay?" There she was again, changing the topic. Thalia tended to do that to Jason, and it drove him up the wall. "Thalia, tell me who he is!" Thalia huffed, and moved closer to Jason. "Take a long look at my eyes, and then ask yourself, who is Luke?"

* * *

A/N: it's been like two weeks! oh my gosh! Sorry, my mother surprised me with a trip to camp, how lovely right? So please accept my double chapter apology.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey, Perce" Luke said, meeting Percy at the apartment. Paul had extended Luke's stay, to Percy's surprise. Percy was suspicious of Paul's actions, but he didn't complain. He needed Luke in his life, to be perfectly honest. "You look awful." Give it to Luke to say something like that on one of Percy's rough days. "It's the black eye your girlfriend gave me, remember?" Percy said, throwing his backpack on the ground of his room. Luke smirked, "Did you talk to her today?" Percy sighed. "I didn't see her but I talked to her brother."

Luke let out a small whistle. "Right, how'd that go?" Percy bit his lip. He was certain that if he didn't smile or something he was going to cry. "It... it went." Percy wasn't sure how to answer. It didn't go well, but it wasn't horrible either. Although, it was close to becoming a disaster. Luke looked at Percy with expecting eyes. "What did you say?" Percy almost didn't want to answer Luke. It seemed too personal, even though it was a casual discussion. "I told him that I met his sister, and he apologized... and then I apologized, and" Percy stopped. "That's it?" Damn Luke for wanting more details. "Yeah, basically."

Luke nodded. "Have you ever thought that Jason may not be hetero?" No, Percy was certain of this. He didn't like assuming people's sexuality but Jason had already confirmed it when he said they weren't soulmates. "He's straight. Through and through." Percy glanced away from Luke. "So how long are you staying?" He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Luke before when he was sobbing, or yesterday when he got punched in the face. "Until my old man realizes I'm gone, I suppose. Or until your dad kicks me out." _Dad_. Percy cringed. "I don't think Paul will kick you out," Percy didn't even think Paul would let him stay, but now that he's here Paul wouldn't say anything. "Or your mom. But I think she wants to adopt me, to be honest." Which was true. Sally seemed to show a motherly love towards Luke. "Do you think your dad would travel up here just take you home?" Luke's attitude turned somber. "Drop it, Jackson."

Percy knew he would. He didn't even have to ask. It was only a matter of when, and how fast Percy can call the police. Because if Hermes Castellan was visiting, Luke would not be going home in one piece.


	14. Another Authors Note

Ok, I'm so sorry. My laptop broke and I wasn't able to update since all of my chapters are on this laptop _ but hey! I'm back! Update coming soon! Also to the latest comment, I am not abandoning this fic. So yeah ;-; pls forgive me. I also might be making another pjo/hoo story? I have some ideas but I'm not sure yet...


	15. Chapter 13

"I think I like him." Percy sighed leaning back into his bed. Luke was seated on the floor, near the small bookshelf that was filled with numerous notebooks, most likely from Percy's classes. "Like, really, like him" Luke made a grunt, which Percy came to understand as a disapproving gesture. "You just have a thing for blondes." Luke reasoned, shifting through Percy's old notebooks. "Including me" He ran a hand through his golden locks pridefully, and Percy rolled his eyes. "You came to me," he snorted, and Luke grimaced. The past was always a touchy subject with him. "Anyways, it's not just because he's blonde. He's got these blue eyes, and damn have you seen them?" Percy was being an idiot, a usual symptom of Percy's crushing. Luke stared at Percy. "Bro, you've had the same blue eye since you've been born. I've seen his eyes." Percy's face twisted into a frown. He appeared to be in deep thought, but Luke still doubted that this Jason character was anything special. Sure, they're soulmates, but are they truly made for each other? "I suppose you're right, but you have to see them together. They're so... blue" Right. _Blue_. Luke mentally scoffed. "And my eyes aren't that blue?"

"Well they are but" Percy was lost for words. "He's just.. you know" Percy was blushing, which made Luke return back to glancing around the old school notebooks. He wasn't sure why he was digging around, but talking about Jason was boring. "And we are talking about the same guy that doesn't want to talk to you?" Percy didn't respond, and Luke took the liberty to talk about Thalia. "What about his sister?" Percy visibly looked uncomfortable. "I mean, she's hot if you're into that stuff, and you are, I think?" He let out a nervous laugh, and Luke couldn't help but laugh at him. "After Annie, I was pretty sure you weren't into girls that can throw a punch." Percy said awkwardly, picking at his nails. Luke smirked at the mention of Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain." Luke mimicked in Annabeth's annoyed tone. Percy groaned an threw a pillow at Luke. "Why did she call me that?" Luke stifled a laugh, and closed the notebook he was peering into. "I may have told her that you were an avid swimmer who enjoyed seaweed sushi."


End file.
